Seussed
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Mayzie asks Gertrude for a favor? rated t for future writing
1. Chapter 1

*This is a new type of story for me. I usually write Beauty and the Beast fanfiction, or Wicked, or maybe even Glee. But in all honesty, this might be my favorite thing to write a story about. I'm really still a little girl at heart, and it might be because of the crazy people I met in 6th grade.

This is a blast from the past. In 6th grade I got into school theatre in Seussical, the first and only musical I did with a kid's part. Seuss is the one thing that I sing more than anything. I still listen to it, I sing along, and some of the songs still put me to sleep.

"Seussed" is about the romance between Gertrude and Horton, and what the 'Whos' do to make them both man up to one another?

Hope you like it as much as I do.*

Star

This isn't what you wanted to hear. But I am a star. Way deep down everyone here knows I am a star. The star with the biggest tail in all of the tall trees.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mayzie la Bird. I _was_ who you were expecting, wasn't I? Don't tell me you don't know. I don't mean to be a bit nosey, but it's what I do for a living. I am the new face of the news. This _will _be the most important story of my life.

Big Boss put me up to this one. Pretty funny, actually, because I'm his neighbor. _Horton_ they told me _would be the most interesting story for the paper._ Which is important, because journalism is the one thing I fail at. I mean, _to some people_, I would fail at a lot of things. Like English… or math… science, maybe… and _definitely _History. But in this place, which is Nool, life is rough and everybody fails.

That is, depending on who you are. There are Stat A's, and they are the sports team captains and Cheerleaders. Stat B's, they're the other members of the squad and teams and stuff. C's are typical students and sports wannabes. D's are the kind of people who like to have fun by writing each other with their variables on the calculators. I'm an A, Horton is a D. so me being his stalker is a little weird. Him being mine, I can _accept _that._ Everybody_ wants a piece of this.

Not _everybody._ Everybody who WANTED me got what they wanted. I'm quite good at playing mind games. Start by whispering in their ear, they're your prey depending on what you say. My line is usually _haven't met you, but I want to._ So common, it rings in every ear. Now you think cheerleading is legal prostitution. Well, if you think that… you're so _right._

One more thing you have to know: on a scale, Gertrude is an E. That isn't on the scale already, is it? If it is, she's soooo far off there's nowhere on the scale to hold her. She has several blue feathers scattered all over her body, but almost nothing to accentuate her invisible _ass_ets. You know what I mean right? Exactly. And the best part of my entire plan, is the part that has to do with _her._

I don't have to work to stalk Horton. Good news is: _Gertrude_ will do it for me.

Frenemies

"Hello, _Gertrude._" I tried not to squeal in agony as I said her name. Were any of the squad watching me?

"Oh am I in your seat?"

"Oh, no. don't mind me." I said, taking the seat next to her. "Oh, don't _tell_ me you were _saving _this seat." Of course she was.

"Nope. I sit here everyday, though. Nobody else likes me."

"I don't know _why._" I rolled my eyes. Was it the snorting, or how she looked, or her absence of a tail. "Someone must like you."

"I _want_ someone to."

"_WHO._" I asked super sarcastically, hoping she doesn't hear my tone.

"Actually, I like Horton." She semi-whispered. I fake a gasp.

"No! Well say it isn't _so!_"

"It's true."

"Well, then, maybe you can help me with a problem." I asked, jumping to my point. "I have a project for Journalism, on Horton and how crazy he is."

"He's not crazy." She said matter-of-factly. High school: home of the liars.

"Yes, well, maybe you can… _watch _him for me?" I batted my eyes. The puppy-dog face is completely irresistible if written on Mayzie laBird's face, boy or girl.

"I would be honored."

Best Frenemies Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Channel: Stalker

Mayzie turned on the television. Her favorite show was on, which was only the best show Nool had to offer: _Nool Nightly_.

This was the easiest stalking she had _ever_ done.

Nool Nightly was basically the news. Not basically, per say, but very complexly. It was a horror news show with a twinge of romance. It was funny to her: looking to the Stat D's try to dress like cheerleaders and act like them, even actually believe that playing _her_ meant that they WERE her.

Gertrude was on the porch, playing her ukulele another song that she wrote for Horton. Mayzie snickered as she turned down the sound of the sleazy fakers on TV. "Need any help, Gertrude?"

"Oh, yes. Actually I—"

"It's rhetorical, sweetie." Mayzie smiled with delight. Then, she sympathetically added. "What is you need?"

"What rhymes with Orange?"

_Nothing, you twit_. "Look it up in your dictionary."

"Oh, thanks."

_What a stupid girl. _Mayzie thought, as she turned back up the TV. _I can boss her around however I please, she won't care at all. She's a total wannabe, the easiest link to mold. Now it was just manipulation that would get me what I wanted._

She saw Horton staring at the clover, speaking to it. He paid no attention to Gertrude at all. He didn't even hear her stupid little song.

Maybe Gertrude wasn't that useful after all.

"What's that?" Gertrude asked.

"This," Horton answered. "This is the Whos."

"Whos?"

"Why of course! Do you want to talk to them?"

"Sure!" Gertrude flew over to Horton. She spoke in a baby voice to the clover saying. "Hi, Whos, I'm Gertrude, Horton's Girl—I mean his friend. His friend who's a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Manipulate

Horton left his clover alone one time, stupidly.

Perfect.

I stared at the pink flower. It was like a small tuft of cotton, in a way. Like something a cute sweater would be made of. The color of pink—and sometimes purple—plot bunnies. This time I would win, not that I ever lost.

I snuck into his small house, barely a bush. How could an _elephant_ live here? But I quickly replaced the clover with another one. Now this clover was tricked out: a microphone, and a mini speaker. I had the connecting system.

I had the ultimate manipulative. I honestly couldn't believe that nobody noticed the giant headset I had on. Was I honestly get away with this? Obviously.

Until lunch, when Gertrude saw me.

"Hi there, Gert." I said, a frank smile on my face. "I can call you Gert, right?"

"Um, sure."

"Good." I tried to make sure the microphone was off. It was, thank heavens. "So how are you and Horton? Getting cozy?"

"I don't know what you mean."

I whispered it in her ear. She gasped then giggled. She added. "Oh no, I would never do such a thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Where did you get the headphones?"

"What headphones?" I asked, pretending I was having a 'blonde moment'.

"The big black ones with the microphone on it."

"Oh… Those?" she nodded. "These—oh I didn't tell you? I—I got a job. Yes, a job. At the Nool Outstanding Indoor Restaurant."

"NOIR?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, cool."

Base

Horton took to talking to the new clover as well as he had the old one. "Oh, hi Mr. Mayor. How was your day? Mine was good, minus Mayzie giving me 'flirty eyes' today. I think you're right. She likes me!"

_Ew gross._ "Oh, Horton?"

"Who is _this?_"

_Don't waste your breath Horton._ "Who were you expecting?"

"Mr. Mayor, of course."

"I—I'm his wife."

"Mrs. Mayor?"

_No, dimwit. I'm not with your midget mayor, Tweet is my man. _"Oh, yes, Horton."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Who do you think puts the children to bed while he's talking to you, hanging from the roof?" I was really getting into the whole roleplay.

"You two have children?"

_Crap._ "Why, of course!"

"How many?"

_I should have made up a more elaborate plot. _"96 daughters. And one son, our pride."

"What's his name?"

"Didn't I already say it?" _Playing smart will confuse the buffoon. _

"Afraid not."

"I know I did."

"I have quite big ears, I hear everything. I know what you said."

"his name is… Jojo!"

"Jojo?"

"We're whos we have odd names."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." _Ignorant. Who could believe such lies? Her voice was so easy to recognize._ "After all, the Mister's name is… Andre and mine is Gwen."

"Andre? Gwen? Those aren't that weird."

_Way to be a total elephant, Horton. _"What they stand for is so weird we can't even pronounce them."

"Can you spell it?"

_No, you idiot. I'm making it up as I go._ "A friend of the Mister's is a friend of mine, I don't see why not." Through my binoculars I watched as Horton set the clover down. I sang to the chair making the tiniest "Oof" noise. "It's written A-N-D-R-E-O-D-I-C-I-A-L-L-I-O. Mine is G-W-E-N-I-C-A-N-T-B-E-L-I-E-V-E-Y-O-U-R-B-U-Y-I-N-G-T-H-I-S-I-C-A."

He sat trying to comprehend it all. Without understanding, he said, "Well, I understand why you don't use the full names of each other."

Gertrude fluttered over. "Horton?"

"Who's that?" I said, trying to sound as genuinely interested as I could.

"That's Gertrude…"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Nope, just a friend."

"That's a pity." I said, just messing with him now. "She sounds like a great girl."

"She's good… but she's not as good as—"

"As good as who?"

"As good as Mayzie laBird."

I gasped, trying not to laugh. "By the name, she sounds much popular and nice and like she has a better appearance than that Gertrude."

"She is."

"She probably has a bigger tail too." I added, half-heartedly.

"Yes—wait, how did you know?"

_I'm digging myself a hole._ "I know how you men think. I am married you know."

"How do I approach Mayzie without Gertrude getting upset? I mean, as a woman, you must know."

"Don't—I mean, save Mayzie for a person to see at a reunion and consider Gertrude your girlfriend."

"But I like a good old tail!"

"I know I—I mean she—has a bigger tail, but maybe Gertrude just hasn't got her's yet."

"I don't know. I just don't like… wait, I hear you leaving. Where are you going?"

I smile, looking at Tweet. "The Mister's back. Children don't create themselves in Whoville or anywhere, remember that since you and Gertrude are on your bed, where you should be." I shrugged. Wishful thinking.

_You're welcome, Gertrude_


	4. Chapter 4

*So here's how this goes: I want to add more people! I have had a suggestion for a little Cat action, and trust me, _you are not alone_. So here comes Cat, who convinces Mayzie a bunch of things… thanks for the reviews! I want to hear as many ideas as I can!*

Oblivion

Poor Gertrude, I thought. Only for a second though. I was moving on after a little more than a plot bunny. Horton was nothing to cry about. Neither was her horrid child. Horton could keep that _thing_.

Then what wandered by the pool? The pool in Nool, I hated that rhyme. The rhyme Gertrude used _all the time_. It was a long lanky figure. A figure like none of the others she had seen before. Was it a leopard? No, didn't have any spots. And what a beautiful animal, how could we have not met?

The thing had long legs, furry, covered in silky black fur. On his stomach and face were splotches of white, pure as she hoped he was. He was catching my heart and setting it ablaze.

He had on this lovely red and white hat, a top hat. With a wide brim and a little stitch in it that said Cat. A Cat? Wasn't that supposed to be my enemy? Maybe so, but an irresistible enemy he was.

I was staring at him through my binoculars, stalking him like I should have Horton. Or as I did to Horton… why did it even matter anymore?

There he was close enough I could smell. I saw whiskers through my binoculars, and that was all. "Looking for something?"

_Busted._ "Oh, no, just something I lost."

"What did you lose?"

"My—oh it doesn't matter anymore. Just something for school."

_Lies,_ I thought. _If he knows me he should know I don't care about school. Just cheerleading._

"So what brings you to my house?" I asked, not caring as I sprawled out on my bed. But no, he didn't notice.

"I wanted to know if you had a Band Aid."

_Really? That's it? _"Why?"

"I scraped my knee when I fell for you." He had a stellar smile. I had never seen an animal with such good dental hygiene. What kind of animal could keep his teeth so… pearly white? Oh yeah, that's right… me.

"Right, buddy." I handed him what he asked for. "Here you go."

He threw it on the floor. "I honestly just had to meet you."

"Really? How did you hear about me?"

"Through that elephant… Morton… the one in the circus with the egg."

_My egg._ "Horton? Did he send you here for me to get that egg? 'Cuz it's not happening."

"My affiliations with the elephant are far from me and you…" he licked the nape of my neck. I didn't care until he wrapped his tail around my waist. I pushed him away and mouthed _baby steps, kid. Baby steps if you wanna…_ and he never took his eyes off my tail.


	5. Chapter 5

*welcome to Justin Beiber mockery time! I'm adding a new character, Justin… it's short but I think you'll like it.*

Just a Beaver

I sat at the lunch table with Gertrude and Cat, who had already graduated but it an actor. Very good at it. A big mammal, barely bigger than Cat, with a large waffle tail, approached the table. "Hi, Gertrude." She was very large to be a sheepish student.

"Oh, hello." She said, still upset about Horton.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened to Horton…"

"Really?"

"Nope. I wanted to know if you would go to NOIR with me tonight for dinner, if you're not too upset about Horton."

"Horton who?" Was Gertrude _flirting_?

Mayzie eyed the creature. "Who are _you?_" I refrained from saying _what are you_.

"I'm Justin. Justin Beaver."

I laughed uncontrollably and kept mouthing to the Cat _Justin Beaver_. Gertrude and Justin walked away.

Who would have thought?


	6. Chapter 6

_*I'm going to start by saying I have NEVER written a songfic. But there's a first for everything. And who better than the Cat and Mayzie to start? After all, Mayzie would so lead him home after school and play this on her iPod._

_This is _Toxic _by _Britney Spears _as covered by _the Glee Cast.

_I OWN NOTHING!*_

Toxic

**Baby, can't you see I'm calling**

**A guy like you Should wear a woman**

**It's dangerous I'm falling**

Mayzie lead Cat through the door, his arm around her waist. He loved how the feathers tickled him. Too bad nobody else knew this feeling, not like he did.

"Shall we?" Her radio was blaring a loud dancing tune. Of course he would dance with her. Nobody could resist the sight of Mayzie dancing, and everybody wanted to get closer.

He wrapped his hands around her, one on her shoulder and one on her tail. She put both her hands on his back.

**There's no escape I can't wait**

**I need a hit, baby give me it**

**You're dangerous, I'm loving it**

They danced for a while. Anything that came on, the further they got into the dancing. "You're pretty light on your feet."

"Light as a feather?" she asked, acting as if nothing was new to her.

"Let's get back to dancing." The Cat pulled her in. She giggled coyly.

How can you partner dance to Pop music? However you could, Mayzie and Cat were ever too good at it. The feeling of the two, together, felt like it was meant to be.

**Too high, can't come down**

**Losing my head spinning round and round**

**Oh, can you feel me now?**

"Come back here." Mayzie squealed as Cat ran his fingers back through her feathers.

"This your room?" Cat asked, even though he knew it was.

"Of course. Come on over here, next to me." He sprawled out on the bed next to her. How irresistible it was to see him lying next to her, like she wished he would.

"I can't resist it anymore, Mayzie. I must—"

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a rise**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With the taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do don't you know that you're toxic?**

To an ordinary citizen of Nool, those were the sounds you heard on a daily basis: moaning and Britney Spears music. But to Mayzie, and to Cat, this was like none other. The way he licked her beak, her pretty little beak, to the way her feathers rubbed on him, tickling him inside and out. This was the feeling they both desired.

**It's getting late to give you up**

**I took a sip from that Devil's cup**

**Slowly it's taking over me.**

"It's midnight!" Mayzie screamed, waking up on her bed with the Cat still licking her face. How long had she been asleep?

"No worries. Now can't you just lay back down, Mayzie?"

Mayzie did as Cat suggested. His voice was so seductive to her. She did what he wanted, and he said what she wanted to hear. That was how love always worked.

**Too high, can't come down**

**It's in the air, every song around**

**Oh, can you feel me now?**

Mayzie and Cat promised each other something that night. That they would never stray, never leave each other for anything. Sure, it was a lot to ask for. But a cat, a curious cat, tends to wander, and a songbird like Mayzie tends to sing for anyone's pleasure.

"Care for some breakfast?" Cat asked, Mayzie still asleep next to him.

"Sure." Her groggy voice replied. "What are you serving?"

"Coffee and waffles."

"I didn't know you cooked."

"Just cereal and smoothies… if you don't mind them soggy or liquid."

"Then how—"

"NOIR."

"Ah." She remembered as she bit into the waffles that she got them a few days before. The coffee was a little cold, but that was just how she liked it.

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a rise**

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

**With the taste of a poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic**

It felt so good, to be close to one another. After that one night, everything in their perspective of one another changed. Mayzie felt she knew everything about his life, and the Cat felt the same about her. Was it important for her to know that he was the doctor that created that miraculous tail of hers? No, I suppose not. Was it important for Cat to know that she has a son, living with Horton, and that she lies through her teeth quite frequently? How could that matter? The toxicity of Mayzie combined with the radiance of Cat was bound to create something, anything at all.

_*How was it? I love reviews, I've got a few, but I can't wait to see what more people think of my story of Mayzie, Cat, Gertrude, Justin (Justin Beaver, BTW), and a few snippets of Horton.*_


	7. Chapter 7

Missing

Gertrude was nowhere to be found. I mean, not that _I _cared. But someone, somewhere, obviously did. Maybe Justin did, or Horton.

I found Justin in the hall, about a week after she went missing. He was crying into his locker, a blue feather he tossed in the air. Warm outside now, why was he out during hibernation? Sure it was February, but shouldn't this be the end of naptime?

Justin was humming quietly, singing _she's my baby, baby, baby oh! _How childish, I thought, the little beaver was out of his head.

"Where's Gertrude?" I asked, pretending I cared.

"I don't know, Mayzie."

"What do you mean you don't _know_?"

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me or I will rip out that little high-pitched voice box of yours!" Why was I getting so defensive over some bird I barely knew? Those pills must have been getting to my head.

"She—she… she was witnessing for Horton at his trial…"

"When? When you _stupid _animal, _WHEN_?"

"Tomorrow… she found his clover and…" I stood up and started to run away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To save Gertrude's hide."

"What?"

"I mean, I took the afternoon shift at NOIR. Later, beaver!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cheater

I ran over to Cat's locker. On his hip was a leopard, his tail wrapped with her's. "What the _heck _do you think _you're _doing, mister?"

He ran away from the little spotted tramp. "Mayzie, that's my sister!"

"Oh really? Then how come you've never introduced us?"

"She just moved here! Mayzie, have a little sympathy for the poor girl! You see, our other sister died last night."

"Then why aren't you upset?" I was good at playing this game.

"I didn't know her, she was far younger than I am."

_Now that makes sense._ "Oh. Well we have to go to court tonight."

"Tonight? Isn't that a little short notice?"

"Does it matter?"

_Time to bare all truth._ "Cat, I have to tell you something, it has to do with the court thing. Horton is in court because of me."

"You filed a case?"

"No… no, sweetheart. No, it's my… son that leads him to trial."

He had this deep expression on his face. It looked like a mix of surprise and regret and a little bit of excitement. "Mine?"

"No, a past fling of mine. Can't we take him back though?"

Cat looked pensive. I knew what he was going to say. "Sweet Mayzie. I don't know if that's such a good idea."

I got a sudden twinge of anger in my soul. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"I don't know if I could be a good dad."

I smiled. "And do you think _I _am?"

He smiled too, and nodded. "Now come on, we have an elephant to save."


	9. Chapter 9

Court

Horton sat in a small cage. Mayzie came up to him, and quite gleefully said "Hello Horton."

"Oh, Mayzie! Thank heavens you're back!"

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm so glad you sent Gertrude back with my clover." Gertrude smiled, her tail flowing, mouthing _I owed you_.

"It's nothing." I smiled and reached through the cage bars. "Thank you for watching my egg. It's about ready to hatch, no?"

"Right." He handed it to me, and I went into the audience. Cat took the egg and sat on the sidelines.

Horton was told that he would go to the Nool crazy house, and they would boil the clover. He started talking to the clover, a whole bunch of gibberish, and then he said "Make sure everyone can hear you!"

_Oh crap. How did I get myself into this mess? _

I shout-whispered _we are here we are here we are here_ into the "NOIR" headset.

"I hear it!"

"So do I!"

"It sounds like it's coming from over hear!" everyone turned to me, and I sure am a great ventriloquist.

Even after I stopped, I still heard the shouting of a great big _YOP_. Everybody gasped. I guess they really were people.


	10. Chapter 10

Hatching

Crack.

It was the smallest noise coming from the Cat's paws.

Crack.

Everyone watched the splendor of what was going on.

Crack.

It was so unbelievable. I felt no attachment to my son, none at all. Maybe it was because I had never seen the little thing as it swelled in it's egg.

Crack.

Horton and Gertrude watched the egg. Gertrude was on his lap, Horton stroking her tail, her giggling happily. Would she have done that with Justin? _Never._

Tweet.

A beautiful little feathered thing came out of the egg. It was purple and feathery most everywhere, a beautiful little bird. Yet it had a little gray trunk and tail, with giant almost-hooved feet.

_An elephant-bird._

Gertrude and Horton watched in delight. She started to talk about the custody of my son, and to tell the truth, I didn't care. I would willingly give up my little boy, which they named Morton, to the happiest couple alive.

The Cat smiled. He looked at me like nobody had looked at me before. Not that _whoa, she's hot _look. Or the _what a slut_ look. The look that said _I love you, Mayzie, and not even Morton could have changed that_. The look of love.

I loved the look of love, and I saw it everywhere around me.


	11. Chapter 11

*THIS IS SADLY MOST LIKELY MY LAST CHAPTER! Time to cry a big fat tear! Then again, this leads me to another story. After all, when you close a door, a window is opened.

Sadly, this door was too much fun to think the window will be better*

Solla Sollew

5 years pass.

Morton was very proud of his adoptive parents. He would never care that I, Auntie, was his real mother. Or that his Uncle was actually his stepfather. Gertrude and Horton let Morton blend right in.

Gertrude and Horton's wedding was as soon as high school ended. Horton was the proud father of 7 elephant-birds, not including his little Morton. Morton was his pride and joy, and he had two daughters named Pride and Joy who adored his only son.

Me? Well, I'm doing well. Cat and I are quite content, and playing with Gertrude's kids remind me everyday that they are not what I want in this time and place. Neither does Cat. It's a joy to watch my nieces and son grow old with the two people I used to not be able to stand.

Funny thing is, _I'm _the one that thought Horton was crazy. _I _thought Gertrude and Horton were just a phase. _I _thought that Tweet knew what he meant when he said _there's nothing to worry about, I do this all the time. _I thought I would never become friends with a _cat_. And now I'm _married _to a cat? It's nothing but a dream to me.

So I spend my evenings in a dream land: Cat on my hip every night. Horton is on my right, Gertrude on his lap, his children to my left, my son on my lap. Sipping a glass of Pink lemonade while slow silent-movie music plays in the background. Horton calls this place _Solla Sollew. _I visit it every single day: wondering what could have been, and loving what really existed.

*Was that any good? I love opinions and I need more ideas! Fans fan flames, say that three times fast, and I need anything to write about now. That window _might_ be there, but it's glued shut.*


End file.
